


The Most Perfect Thing

by haott94



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haott94/pseuds/haott94
Summary: Encounters over time between Star and Marco starting with Booth Buddies. Porn with a *little* plot if you squint.





	The Most Perfect Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of went in a direction I wasn't planning on or intending on when I started. Just happened when I wanted to write an alternative ending to Booth Buddies, more for myself than anyone else. It got so long I figured I might as well put it out there. Enjoy.

The first thing he noticed was how soft her lips were. Soft, warm, and comforting against his own. All at once Marco had forgotten himself and he let go; his urges pushing him forward to crash upon her lips. 

Something hot slicked against his mouth. Star's tongue registered with him, but before he could think he let his lips part. The kiss deepened and Star's hands found home around his neck. Distantly, he noticed his own hands were shaking. Marco buried them in Star's long hair, her scent wafting around them as he did so. 

His body reacted to the kiss involuntarily. Heart hammering in his chest, he could do little to hide his excitement. Marco felt himself get thicker, straining against his dress pants. Meanwhile, she pulled him closer, and he could feel her small breasts press against him through her dinosaur dress.

"Star...!" He gasped as she swung her leg and straddled him. His head was spinning when she kissed him again. Star's dress pooled around them. He gave in and relaxed against the bench in the photo booth, letting her attack his lips with a hunger he would soon become familiar with. 

Star pressed herself down slowly, maddeningly, against his erection. At this point, his face was so hot he feared he'd burst into flames. Marco couldn't stop himself; he bucked against her, feeling as much as possible with his slacks between them. The swell of his manhood pressed against the girl perfectly. Star moaned, his hardness dragging roughly against her clit.

"Marco..." Star whimpered and their lips were together again. Marco breathed in deeply again, clutching the blonde like a lifeline. He pressed up again, her thighs clenching at this hips. She matched him, causing the swell of Marco's hardness to slip between Star's labia, against her bundle of nerves. "...ahh!!" Star cried breathlessly, only the thin barrier of cloth between them. 

"Star..." Marco panted and found her mouth again. A year of pent up tension; he could let it go now. There was no getting around it. Marco reached under her dress between them and found her wet and hot with his fingers. Star's thighs shook and she propped herself up to give him better access. 

Marco broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Star's. He watched her face as he dared to slip is hand past her panties to feel the weeping folds within. "You're really...wet..." Marco whispered, his fingers finding her clit quickly. She felt almost impossibly soaked, arousal dripping down his digits like honey. Her pleasure was so intense that her face looked almost as if she were in pain.

Marco watched her intently, blush staining his cheeks. His hand explored further until he found where her slippery flesh gave way to a hot cavern. The boy moaned as one of his fingers sank in. 

"Marco!" Star cried, voice heavy with desire. Her dress covered where Marco's hand connected their bodies. Star threw her head back and Marco added another finger. He was barely able to breathe himself, watching her come undone. 

Star rocked down against Marco's hand in the best way, her hips bouncing slightly. Marco added a third finger, slowly pressing into her body. Star opened up for him like a flower, gripping his fingers. Without warning, Star lifted her dress and looked down at herself. Her hot pink panties was pressed aside and Marcos hand was mercilessly thrusting inside of her.

The boy watched as Star increased her rhythm and he noticed, for the first time, the noises coming from her lips, "Marco, Marco, Marco...!!" Her hips moved impossibly fast now and all he could do was watch as she road his fingers to orgasm. 

Suddenly, light shown from her eyes and cheeks, almost blinding, and she clung to Marco like a vice. Her screams died against Marco's shoulder as she came. Moisture leaked all around Marcos hand as she came, her womanhood rhythmically clenching on his digits.

Then, Star was boneless, collapsed against Marco, trying to catch her breath. Marco still had his fingers burried inside her. 

Outside, a voice shouted "You know the booth is MAGIC not SOUND PROOF."

Star sat up, her face stunned and completely pink. Marco mirrored her expression, his face flushed to match. 

"Ohmygod Marco what did we do..." Star gasped, gripping Marcos collar. Marco glanced down and then back up, face still red as a tomato.

He was still hard and, did he mention, his fingers were still inside her. 

"Star uh..." Marco stuttered and, without warning, he wiggled his fingers. Star arched and gasped. Even in that moment, she was so cute. Star gave him an eat shit look and he grinned. Slowly, he slipped his digits out. 

They both shuddered and Marco looked at his hand, which was soaked with her arousal. 

"Surprise!!" The little green troll shouted and confetti rained down upon them. 

☆☆☆☆☆

"STAR!!" Marco shouted from his loyal dragon, Nachos. The warrior princess staggered up from where she had been knocked to the earth. Her hair, once pulled back into a tight braid was coming loose. Her armor was dented and her fair skin was battered and bruised. Undetered, she held up her wand. 

Marco watched at magical light shown from her wand; a beam of energy shot like a bullet into their enemy. The murderous villain dissolved in the light, a scream dying with the fading illumination.

"Star...!" Marco rode up behind her and signaled for Nachos to stop. The boy rushed up to star, his own armor nearly falling apart, it has been so abused. 

The blonde girl turned and looked at him, her expression drained. Yet, she still smiled, flashing a peace sign at the boy. 

Marco felt compelled by his emotion and clung to the girl in a sweet embrace. "It never gets any easier." Marco said against her neck. "I'm supposed to be the one protecting you."

"Marco..." Star cooed, returning his embrace. "You know I told you I don't need that. I just need you by my side."

Marco pulled away and looked at the princess with a glimmer in his eyes. Star returned his gaze and then, suddenly, she was kissing him. 

When Marco broke the kiss Star was confused but let herself be lead over to Nachos. They rode her until they reached a clearing a mile away. Nachos landed just as the night fell. Marco built them a fire as Star used the last bit of her wand's power to create a shelter. 

"This will have to do until tomorrow." Star sighed, flopping down onto the ground. Marco, happy with his fire, turned to the tired and worn princess. She looked as tired as he'd ever seen her .

"C'mere." He prompted. Star looked somewhat suspicious but did as she was told. Marco sat behind her and placed his fingers in her hair. The blonde girl relaxed as the boy began to undo her hair and comb it with his fingers. "You did great today..." He whispered. 

Star sighed again, a smile on her lips. "Only because I had you there." The princess looked over her shoulder at her squire. Marco felt his face flush and he pulled her hair to the side, pressing his lips to her neck. She tasted salty and sweet.

Star felt goose bumps break out on her skin. Marcos tongue flicked out before he pulled away, resuming his actions as if he had not just kissed his best friend's neck. 

They never talked about these displays of affection. They never acknowledged them. They just let them happen.

Marco set to work on Star's armor, finding the facinators and clicking them to release. Her armor and fell, revealing a thin tank top. Star set her armor to the side. "You'll be cold in that." Marco stared, half lidded. He couldn't hide his blush, though he could pretend it wasn't there.

"My squire wouldn't let me catch a cold..." Star said with a smile, the flirtatious tone of her voice undeniable. Marco ran his fingers over her skin, causing goosebumps to crop up on her flesh. Star shivered as the boy ran his palms back up her arms. 

"See, you're already cold..." Marco breathed into her ear. The only other sounds were from the cracking of the fire. 

"Not from the cold..." Star stated, reaching up to touch his right hand. "You should take off your armor as well..."

Marco nodded, and Star could feel metal clicking behind her and the sound of the armor hitting the ground. Then, he was closer to her, his warm flesh covering her whole back, his arms wrapped around her midsection. 

Star signed and leaned back against him. Between the two of them, there was more than enough warmth. The princess looked up at the stars. "Marco, you are my best friend."

The latina boy turned and pressed his nose against her cheek. "You're mine..." Marco breathed and then suddenly flushed a deep scarlet. "My best friend that is." He covered.

The princess turned her head and they were impossibly close. Her forehead rested on his, her breath tickling his lips. He felt her hand grab onto his wrist and guide it down. "Marco..." Star whispered, and Marco found he could barely breathe. His hand was placed between her thin legs and if he wasn't warm before he definitely was now. "Please..." The princess whimpered. 

'Cute...' Marco thought, swallowing, trying to remember he needed oxygen to live. It wasn't like it was his first time doing this for her. Yet, it never failed to have him falling apart at the seams. "Yeah...?" Was all the boy managed, and he had to look away, instead opting to close his eyes and press his face into her hair.

Marco began to rub her through her skirt, his fingers giving her some of that friction she needed. "Nnng..." Star gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. That was all it took for Marco to fully harden. He pressed up against her backside, hoping she'd be able to feel his attraction to her. 

The squire slipped his hand under her skirt and found her undergarments, wet with sweat and other fluids. Marco hooked his fingers into them and pulled them down. "These are dirty..." Marco whispered, pulling them to her knees. Star wiggled them off her legs and onto the forest floor. 

Star bit her finger and felt herself get impossibly wetter. He was so intimate with her. Marcos other hand came around and then he had both hands on her knees. He spread them apart, and Star could feel the night air hit her most tender spot. She shuddered and reached out to clutch one of Marcos hands. His opposite hand slid back down her leg slowly, brushing against the junction of her leg and her pubis, before finally letting his fingers work on her needy center.

Marco instantly slid two digits inside of her. As he said, it wasn't his first time touching his princess this way. There was no use beating around the bush. Pun intended.

Star tensed, her back arching. She could feel Marco, hard and pressing into her tail bone. Marco pumped his fingers into her slowly and she cried out into the silent woods, trying to muffle herself. Marco let his other hand wander down and it found her clit, quickly. He let two digits of that hand work of her clit, scissoring before pressing and sliding back and forth in a windshield wiper motion. 

"Ahh..ahh!!" Star cried out, reaching back to clutch Marco's hair. Marco gasped and pressed against her, though he was not getting the friction he needed. Nevertheless, he pressed on, sneaking another finger inside of his Star. "Hmm..mmac...mm.." Star whimpered, biting her lip. 

Then, Marco's eyes opened wide and his breath hitched. Star's back arched, she reached back to press against his cock with her hand. She'd never touched him like that before. Though it was awkward, Marco felt his nerve endings spark as she gripped him through his pants. 

"You're so..." Star gasped, legs twitching. Marco increased his pace, particularly on her clit. Star's eyes rolled back into her head and she felt that feeling in her body that told her she couldn't fight it anymore. "Hnnnggg!!!"

Stars legs shook and she threw her head back on Marco's shoulder, her grip on his cock tightening through his clothes. She screamed into her own forearm, her orgasm ignighting her. Marco felt her pussy grip his fingers and liquids ran over his hands. That in conjunction with her grip on his cock had him letting out his own groan, long and guttural against Star's neck.

They both trembled in the aftermath. Star shuddered as Marco pulled his finger from her pussy, admiring the wetness left there by her arousal. "Marco...did you...?" Star began. 

"Uh..." Marco was beyond embarrassed but had no other choice but to admit defeat. "I did...when you did..."

Star hummed, her hand releasing his now soft member. "I know...I felt you..."

Marco was confused and Star just smiled, turning around to kiss his cheek. The moon over them shown bright red.

☆☆☆☆☆

He didn't know why she was shoving him into a broom closet on her first official day as queen, but he did know he would follow her to the ends of the Earth and Mewni, so therefore why not a broom closet?

The door shut behind him and he was immediately thrown against it. Marco, literally taken aback, looked down only to find Queen Star, knelt before him, working on his belt.

"Star!!" Marco gasped. "What are you doing??" He made a weak, half hearted attempt to push her away. The queen glared up at him playfully as if to say, stop the charade. 

"Come on Marco..." Star smiled, "You know what I'm doing..." The girl threw the belt across the closet, and distantly Marco knew he'd never find it again. He turned his attention back to Star, who was now working on his zipper. 

"B-but here...now...?" Marco whispered. "There's like 500 people downstairs!" The boy tried to reason with her, though he knew she would not listen to his pleads. Thank God. 

Star unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks and just like that they were around his thighs, his prominent bulge made itself known. Marco blushed darkly. "And we've...well we've never done this before..."

Star's hands instantly stilled. "You want me to stop...?" Star looked up at Marco, hurt in her eyes. Marco shook his head fiercely. 

"No! God no, I...I just, do you think this is the best time...?" Marco looked from her face, to his erection, and back to her face. These two things had never been so close. 

Star blinked for a moment and then smiled as brightly as the day he first met her. "Seize the day Marco!" Star pulled Marcos underwear down and his cock sprang free, resting on Star's cheek. Marco could not look away as one of her hands took hold of the base. 

Star looked at the hard muscle, seemingly intimidated at first. She touched it experimentally with her other hand. "Its silky..." Star commented, running the hand up to the head. "And...spongey..." Star poked the head softly.

Marco gasped, sucking in air. "Thank...you...?" His hands reached for her shoulders and he watched her as she explored the new territory. Her hand at the base stayed put, but her other hand circled the diameter of the shaft and moved slowly up and then back down. Marco's heart pounded harder in his chest.

"Is this right?" Star asked, looking up at him with shimmering blue eyes. Marco locked into her gaze and nodded, his member hardening even further. He could see where the strap on one side of her gown had fallen, exposing more of her delicate decolletage. He could also see the baby pink nipple of her left breast just barely peeking out to say hello. 

"Yes..." Marco squeaked. Star beamed and looked back at his cock, stroking slowly. A small bead of preejaculate grew on the tip of the purplish head; Star leaned down and licked it away. 

Marco sucked in more air, trying to calm himself. Star jumped and then realized Marco must have liked that. Feeling bold, the blonde girl leaned down and took the firm appendage into her mouth; truthfully, this was her goal all along. 

"Starrr...." Marco burried his hand in the new Queen's hair. He knew he was messing up her up-do, but at this point he could not be asked to care. Star reached up, moved his hands away, plucked her crown off her golden head and tossed it across the floor. "This is....hahhh...soo...risky.."

Star looked up at her knight, her mouth full of his dick. She pulled away with a pop, a lopsided grin coming across her face. "Of course it is, that's why it's fun..." The blonde resumed her activities. Marco pressed his lips closed and squeezed his eyes shut. 

It was Star's coronation day. She had just been made queen and her first order of business? Sucking off her head knight. Pun intended. 

Marco swallowed. If he had known this would happen he would have prepared better. The last time he had gotten off had been that night in the woods, those few weeks prior. Things had been so frantic around Mewni, he had not even begun to think about his primal needs. 

Much less the possibility of getting sucked off by his best friend in a closet.

"Star..." Marco hissed, his hands lacing into her blonde hair. The girl, now queen, sucked him down until he could feel her throat around the head of his cock. She looked up at him with a lewd expression, drool dripping down her chin. It was obscene. 

He loved it.

Star bobbed her head back and forth, covering her teeth with her lips. Marco felt his breathing getting heavier and his abdominal muscles contracting. Star could feel his excitement coursing through her own body. The queen reached between her legs, separating them for better access. She reached past all the ruffles gown and somehow found her undergarments, pressing against herself to relieve the tingling in her groin. "Staaarrrr...." Marco groaned again, harsher this time.

Star pulled away, feeling her lover's orgasm build within him. She used her hand on his shaft now, creating friction her mouth could not. However, her lips stayed on the head of Marco's member, sucking deeper, tongue flicking across the urethra. Marco's legs threatened to give out and his voice hitched in his throat. "STAR!" Marco tried to warn her. Star smiled and sar back on her heals, opening her mouth. That was all it took and Marco was coming, thick streams of cum landing on Star's tongue and face.

Marco felt for a moment his soul had left his body. When he finally came back down to Earth, so to speak, only then did he notice the mess he had made of Queen Butterfly. He gasped, falling to his knees. Star was a wreck, cum decorating her face, lips, and hair. Pulling some tissues from his pocket, Marco nervously wiped her face. "I am SO sorry..."

Star was smiling at him and she licked her lips. Marco blushed, his hand slowly cleaning her face. "Tastes like Marco..."

Marco blinked and then looked down at the floor. 'So cute...'

☆☆☆☆☆

"You are...stunning." Marco's voice broke through the silence. Star turned around to see the Knight, dressed in formal attire. The rest of the room was finally empty. Star shrugged and turned back to the mirror she had previously been staring at. 

"I hate this dress." Star deadpanned, scowling down at her own body. "Its far to...white." 

Marco laughed softly and then walked over to the princess placing his hands on each of her shoulders. Star shivered, feeling the Knight's rough hands on her smooth skin. An all too familiar feeling. "I know you hate it. But you do look beautiful in it." Marco assured her. 

Star frowned and shut her eyes, as if to steady herself. "You always say that." 

Marco pulled her close to his side, as if to give her a hug of sorts. "Beacause you're always beautiful."

Star blushed and opened her eyes. In the mirror they stood, side by side, looking like the perfect bride and groom. Princess and Prince. Queen and King. "Hey..." Marco broke through her thoughts. She felt his hand on her cheek and it felt wet.

Was she...crying?

"What's going on?" Marco asked. "You can talk to me." The man hushed her and pulled her into a proper hug. Star let herself weep openly now, the tears and her makeup likely staining his jacket. "Come on Star, the dress isn't that bad..." Marco joked, though his own heart had begun to ache. 

Star laughed through her sobs and then looked up at Marco, her makeup smeared around her eyes. "Marco, this doesn't feel right..." Star cried, her hands clutched his formal wear. Marco cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers. "I can't go through with this, I just can't..." Star wheezed and Marco beckoned her to calmed down. Her pale shoulders shook with her weeping, tears streaming down her face. Marco began to kiss her tears away, the action so tender it caused her sobbing to intensify. 

"Shhh...shhh..." Marco hushed her quietly, his lips finding the corner of her mouth. "Shhh...Star....shhh.." Marco moved and kissed her mouth then. Star kissed back, needy and intense.

Her lipstick smeared over his lips as their kisses became more frantic. Distantly, she was aware that he was crying now too. She gripped his hair and be picked her up, turned her, and proped her up on the nearby table. 

"Marco..." Star whispered against his lips. "Marco...."

His hands gripped onto the straps of her dress and pulled down. Her breasts were uncovered easily, the cool air hitting them and causing them to harden at the tip. One of Marco's hands caressed her breast while the other pulled them impossibly closer. 

Star reached between them and pulled Marco's belt off, throwing it across the room. He probably would not find that one either. She also undid his button and zipper and pushed his dress pants down. For a moment, Star caressed him through the cotton of his underwear before she separated the opening in the front so the shaft of his cock could burst free.

"Star...." Marco whispered, bunching up the massive while gown and grabbing hold of her panties. He pulled them down enough and Star freed one before she's wrapped both legs around the Marco's waist. 

"Inside..." The queen urges him, the tip of his penis already finding her opening with ease. "Now...!" Star cried, tears still steaming down her cheeks.

Marco, for once, didn't think. He pressed forward into the Queen. She was so tight he throught he may lose it on the spot. Star clung to him as he pushed into her repeatedly. He stretched her but also fit her perfectly. "You're the most perfect thing..." Marco said into her ear. "My favorite, perfect thing..." 

They kissed and moved together in harmony. Marco felt, as he pushed inside of her, that they were no longer in the building, or in Mewni, or even in that dimension. He felt separate from everything but this woman. "Ah..ahh!" Star shouted, her legs clinging around his hips. "Marco...!!!"

Star contracted around him frantically, her orgasm overtaking her. It was like that night, years ago; light energy glowed from her eyes and cheeks as she climaxed. Marco gasped, his orgasm ravaging his body stronger than ever before. He came inside of her, as deep as he could. They were so close to eachother. Closer than anyone else had ever been. 

When Marco came to, he noticed they were, in fact, still in Mewni. Star has fallen back on the table, her exposed chest heaving and flushed from their previous activities. He was still inside her as he watched her gather herself. Star opened her eyes and proped herself up on her elbows, looking at her lover. "I love you Marco." Star said, as if it were the most obviously thing in the world. 

And it was. 

"I know." Marco leaned down and kissed her, their last kiss before. "I love you too."

That day, Star Butterfly married Tom Luciter in a beautiful ceremony of fire and bimestone. Marco didn't stay to watch. He was already in Hell, he didn't need any help. 

He didn't see her again until after. 

☆☆☆☆☆

Her cloud appeared through the trees. She was beautiful as ever, her long blonde hair pulled back into a large pony tail. She didn't wear a dress, but pants and a sweater, along with a small purse shaped like a stare.

He saw her and walked over to help her down. Star smiled and took his offer, hopping down from the pink puff. "That was very chivalrous of you." Star commented. 

Marco blushed. "I'm your knight, isn't that my job." They held each other's gaze for a moment before embracing tightly. Once a month they met here, to forget the world and be together. Once a month was better than nothing at all. 

Star pushed him away firmly. First Marco looked hurt but then he saw her face and understood. Star waved her wand over them and the whole field, including Marco's cabin, were covered in an invisibility protection dome. Star sighed and smiled again. "Sorry. I'm paranoid." She apologized.

Marco shook his head and took hold of her hand "No I get it...You're queen after all."

They entered the cabin and Star perked up. "Nachos...." Star drooled, immediately recognizing the scent. Marco laughed at her and nodded. Of course it was. It was what they always had. 

They sat and ate. They talked about everything, but also nothing at all. He stroked her hair and she kissed his face.

As she hovered over him, his length burried inside her, her hair draping over her body, he could only stare in awe. It was like each time she became more beautiful than the last. Moonlight lit her skin up and she looked more like a goddess rather than a queen. 

They lay together, legs tangled in the sheets. It was quiet, though she knew he was awake. "Marco?" She whispered. Maybe if she said it quietly enough he would not hear her.

"Star?" He responded quietly, his fingers dragging up and down her shoulder.

Like word vomit from her guts, she said it. "Im pregnant, Marco." Star covered her face, not sure if she should cry or laugh.

Marco was silent and the queen could not bring herself to look at him. Star waited a minute. Five minutes. Ten minutes. "Marco, say something!" She begged. The man sat up and looked at her his expression blank. 

"What do you want me to say?" Marco was disturbingly monotoned. "Congratulations??" There was venom in his words now and Marco looked away. Star's eyes shimmered with tears. She placed a gentle hand on Marco's arm. 

"Marco..." She began, trying to look at his face. "Marco, it's yours..." Star admitted quietly. Marco visibly tensed, in shock or anger Star was not sure. He was silent again for a momemt before he finally spoke. 

"How can you be sure...?" His voice was so quiet he could barely be heard, but it was obvious he was shaking. Star took hold of Marco's face, turning him to look at her. He had definitely been crying. 

"I am sure Marco." Queen Star looked at him sternly and then Marco understood. He covered his eyes and began to sob openly. 

Later, they sat in bed together. Star held a mug of hot chocolate, and Marco a glass of brandy. "I will not have this baby with him." Marco looked at her with loving eyes and then cast his gaze downward. 

"If it is revealed that you..." Marco paused. "You could be removed from your position. Your family..."

"But it's not even my family!" Star laughed, almost bitterly. "Eclipsa and Meteora...They are the true Butterfly royal family. Why should I have to stay? It's not even my right." Marco sighed as he watched her try to justify which action she wanted to take. 

"We both know that's not true." Marco reached out and held her hand. "You are the true queen. Your people love you. You cannot abandon them." Star pulled the hand away and placed it on her chest. 

"What about who I love Marco? What about what I want??" She begged. "All my life, I was never given a choice! My birthright, my career, my marriage. Everything was decided for me." She was crying again now. Marco hated to see her cry. "Marco I want you! I want our family!"

"How could we even do that?" Marco responded. "We couldn't stay here. It's likely we'd be exiled. You would have to leave your friends, your family. And what if we could never come back...?" Marco reached out and touched Star's stomach. Star placed her hands over his. She wasn't showing at all, but they both knew there was a little lump of cells growing within her. "What if our child never knows magic...?"

Star went wide eyed and she and Marco found eachother's gaze. Marco looked down and then he turned his head. He took a long, large gulp of liquor and cleared his throat. "Maybe the best life is...if I'm not in it."

Star felt fresh tears falling now. "You don't mean that Marco." Star whispered. 

Marco winced at her pained tone. "You're right, I totally don't. Not even I believed that." The queen slapped his arm and they both shared a knowing smile.

Star wiped her face and looked up at him, determined. "Marco. I know what we have to do." 

☆☆☆☆☆

The council stood in front of her. She wasn't intimidated, she wouldn't let herself be. The box of truth floated before her. 

"Is it true that you abandoned your husband, King Luciter, and your kingdom, in order to elope with a human?"

Star looked down as the mini holograms of Marco, her daughter Serena, and herself smiled back up at her.

"Yes, that's true. 

"TRUTH." The deep booming voice of the judgmental box rang out in the room. 

"Are you sorry for what you've done?"

Star looked down, swallowed the lump in her throat, and gave the only answer possible. 

"No."

"TRUTH."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes parallels to Eclipsa at the end. I just love the forbidden love story. Apologies to Tom, he didn't deserve but it happened. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
